bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman 3
}} Super Bomberman 3 is the third game in the Super Bomberman series. Story After their defeat in the previous game, the Dastardly Bombers ended up on Earth in a heap of wreckage. A UFO appears and retrieves their remains. The alien, known as Professor Bagular, creator of the Dastardly Bombers, revives the villains and sends them to distant planets. Each Bomber dismantles a computer chip on each planet and holds it hostage. It is up to White Bomberman and Black Bomberman to save the planets and stop Bagular's plans of space conquest. Characters *White Bomberman – The hero of the series. *Black Bomberman – Once a rival, he helps Bomberman defeat the bad guys. *Rooeys – Eggs can be found that hatch into these kangaroo-like creatures upon contact, each with different special abilities and different colours: **The green Rooey can run from one end of the arena to the other until blocked. **The blue one has the ability to kick a bomb in an arc a distance away, much like the Boxing Glove. **The brown one can lay the maximum number of bombs in a line in the direction faced, much like the Line Bomb. **The pink one can jump over the maximum of one block of wall or even a bomb blast, if timed correctly. **The yellow one has the power to kick one Soft Block. Kicked blocks will slide until coming into contact with a player, wall, or bomb. When a Soft Block collides with another Soft Block, the moving block stops and the stationary block begins to slide. *Magnet Bomber – A bad bomber that seemingly has an affinity for magnets. He guards the Green Bomber Computer Chip on First Star, and, as in Super Bomberman 2, is the first to be defeated. *Golem Bomber – Large and powerful, this bomber likes explosions and fire. He guards the Red Bomber Computer Chip on the fiery Mine Star. *Pretty Bomber – The only female of the group, and the most human of them. She guards the Blue Bomber Computer Chip of the oceanic Bubble Star. *Brain Bomber – Implied to be the team's technician and all-around genius, he guards the Black Bomber Computer Chip on the desert Dry Star. *Plasma Bomber – The electrical leader of the Five Dastardly Bombers. He guards the White Bomber Computer Chip on the chilly Snow Star. *Bagular – The leader and creator on the 5 Dastardly Bombers, he sits at the highest level of his Battleship, poised to destroy the planets on which the game takes place after Bomberman defeats all of his minions. Battle Mode Characters Continuing the trend set by Bomberman '94, Super Bomberman 3's Battle Mode features various playable characters in the form of the World Bombers. It is interesting to note that one of the game's villains, Pretty Bomber, appears in the battle mode (albeit with different sprites), which perhaps foreshadows its sequel's battle mode. *Bomberman – Japan *Bomber the Kid – United States *Metal Bomber – England *Pretty Bomber – France *Bomber Uhho – Kenya *Bomber Chen – China *Cossack Bomber – Russia *Mexican Bomber – Mexico Worlds World 1 (Swamp Attack) *'Enemies' **Plant Man **Lizard Man **Trent **Gueru **Buster Slime **Dragonfly **Core Mecha Walker 1 **BOSS: Bakeron World 2 (Firestorm) *'Enemies' **Rockun **Bobo **Hawk Man **Crimson **Stone Chameleon **Gashin **Core Mecha Walker 2 **BOSS: Doggan World 3 (Deep Sea) *'Enemies' **Sea Balloon **Jellyfish **Goga **Sea Anemone **Biiron **Fishman **Core Mecha Walker 3 **BOSS: Bubble Turtle World 4 (Pyramid) *'Enemies' **Sandi **Pharaoh **Mattango **Crawler **Hurricane **Spider **Core Mecha Walker 4 **BOSS: Ponchos World 5 (Winterland) *'Enemies' **Pygmy **Bokkuru Roller **Ice Tower **Ice Tower Jr. **Snow Man **Sea Lion **Pengo **Core Mecha Walker 5 **BOSS: Freezer Venus World 6 (Battleship) *'Enemies' **Gurun **Dash **Machinda **Roboido **Bon **Megaboom **BOSS: Professor Bagular **FINAL BOSS: Gattaida Trivia *This is one of the first games to allow up to 5 players in multiplayer mode. *The game's Normal Mode is strikingly similar to that of a previous game, Bomberman '94. Gallery manualj-03.jpg|Story Artwork manualj-04.jpg Super Bomberman 3 EU Box.jpg|EU Box Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series